


Satu Hal yang Terpenting

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: FumaKen cuddling with each other yey, Kisumai Busaiku March 16th 2014 Reference, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kau pikir apa sih gunanya teknologi? Kita bahkan tetap bisa ngobrol dengan bertatap muka, meskipun kau terbang ke Amerika, Australia atau manapun yang kau mau! Sadar, hoi, kalau kita bukan lagi tinggal di zaman batu! Inilah kenapa aku suka kesal saat kau sibuk dengan manga-manga shoujo-mu itu—”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satu Hal yang Terpenting

 “Dasar cengeng.”

Nakajima—yang telah menyandarkan kepalanya dengan santai di dadaku, tenggelam dalam dekapan–dan tampaknya sudah hampir tertidur—sedikit mengambil jarak denganku, mendongak. Dalam remangnya suasana dengan hanya penerangan kecil dari lampu tidur, aku dapat melihat ketertarikan dari matanya yang langsung bertatapan dengan mataku. “Eh? Kenapa—”

“Kisumai Busaiku.” Sambarku. Ia terdiam sejenak seperti sedang memuat informasi dalam otaknya, sebelum tertawa kecil, dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. “Ah, itu ya...”

“ _Nih_ ya, aku benar-benar _nggak ngerti_ kamu _nangis_ karena apa,” aku menghela napas, menopang kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan. “Aku minta adikku untuk merekamnya supaya bisa kutonton, dan kaget saat kau tiba-tiba menangis. Bagian mananya _sih_ yang menyentuh dari “Fujigaya menyampaikan pesan terakhir pada pacarnya sebelum pergi jauh setelah kelulusan”? Sudah kutonton ulang berkali-kali sampai aku muak melihat wajah orang itu, dan aku tidak menemukan apapun.”

“... mentang-mentang orangnya sedang tidak ada, bebas banget ya kamu _ngejelekin_ Fujigaya,” yang lebih tua dariku tertawa lepas.

“Ngomong-ngomong, sengaja merekam Kisumai Busaiku karena ada aku... Fuma- _kun_ manis sekali~”

“... a-aku pasti akan lakukan juga kalau itu Shori atau Matsushima atau Marius!”

“Ya, ya,” aku tidak yakin kalau Nakajima benar-benar percaya dengan kata-kataku, apalagi setelah salah satu tangannya yang bebas, naik; mencubit pipiku keras-keras hingga aku mengaduh dan menepis tangannya. Kali ini Nakajima tidak tertawa ataupun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku, ia tidak bergerak. Tangannya yang kembali bebas, melingkar di tubuhku yang teraih olehnya, memelukku.

“Hei, Fuma... bayangkan, kalau seandainya aku pergi lama dan tidak tahu kapan kembali, apa kau tidak akan cemas? Tidak akan merindukanku?”

“Bodoh, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.”

Ia hanya diam sebelum suara lirih muncul. “Kalau Fuma pergi jauh dan lama, aku akan sedih, rindu, dan cemas. Aku membayangkan kalau aku dalam posisi itu dan kata-kata Fujigaya saat itu sangat... apa ya...”

Ha. Ini dia. Nakajima dan pikiran rumitnya tentang kehidupan di masa depan, cinta dan nanananananana. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kalau Nakajima mulai menggalau, merusak suasana. Bukannya itu sifat yang buruk, tapi—

“Kau pikir apa _sih_ gunanya teknologi? Kita bahkan tetap bisa _ngobrol_ dengan bertatap muka, meskipun kau terbang ke Amerika, Australia atau manapun yang kau mau! Sadar, hoi, kalau kita bukan lagi tinggal di zaman batu! Inilah kenapa aku suka kesal saat kau sibuk dengan _manga-manga shoujo_ -mu itu.”

Dan Nakajima sukses meledak dalam tawanya; lama sekali. Saking lamanya hingga entah kenapa lama-lama aku merasa malu karena ia tampak seperti sedang menertawakanku.

“Tidak ada yang lucu.”

“Tidak, buh---” ia masih tertawa. “Fuma- _tan_ benar-benar nggak romantis, ya.”

“ _Arara_ , maaf, ya, Kikuchi- _sama_ tidak suka jadi _love-holic_.” Sahutku dengan nada mengejek.

Ia kembali menjauh dariku, sambil masih tertawa, menggeser tubuhnya hingga kami saling berhadapan. Kemudian sebuah senyuman lepas menggantikan tawanya—senyuman yang aku suka darinya, senyuman yang muncul saat ia berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, senyuman yang membuatku ingin tersenyum.

“Terimakasih, Fuma.” Ia menciumku sekilas bahkan sebelum aku berkedip. “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau punya partner yang lebih melankolis.”

Aku menjawab asal tanpa berpikir. “Ya, kalian akan menangis setiap hari.”

Lagi-lagi Nakajima tertawa kecil, sebelum kembali memertemukan bibir kami; kali ini lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Buatku tidak penting bagaimana masa depan akan menunggu kami, apa saja yang akan menanti kami nanti—

—yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana kami menyikapi masalah yang ada—

—bagaimana kami saat ini.


End file.
